In a known manner, aircraft cockpits are provided with an avionics communication system allowing an operator to establish, from the cockpit, a communication toward a communication device outside the aircraft or positioned in the aircraft, via a network access point embedded in the aircraft. Such a communication is initiated by the operator by selecting an identifier of the communication device associated with a parameter making it possible to establish a communication with the targeted device, for example a telephone number, from a directory stored in a memory of the avionics communication system, or by dialing that identifier on a user interface positioned in the cockpit.
The network access point also makes it possible to establish a communication from a communication terminal arranged in the aircraft toward a communication device outside the aircraft.